


Strength of the Unions

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Premarital Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an odd choice for an arranged marriage, but blessings can come in odd packages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength of the Unions

Old Kink Meme fill.

-x-

It could have been worse for an arranged marriage. His union with a Grado woman coupled with Tana marrying Cormag would lend much-needed support to the broken country, and it was time he married anyway. Father was getting on in years, and Innes could not very well take the throne without a queen at his side.

But it was still an odd match, in his opinion. Despite having fought alongside Sister Natasha during the war, they'd rarely ever spoken. She arrived at castle Freila that evening, dressed in a deep blue silk garment someone had obviously picked for her, hands clasped in front of her and that same serious look on her face.

"Prince Innes," she said. "It is an honor. Thank you for having me in your home."

"It's good to see you again, Sister," he said. "Is...there anything in particular that you need? Or desire?"

"Ah, no...please, do not go to any lengths on my account." She hadn't changed a bit, obviously. During the war her excessive selflessness had been a flaw rather than a virtue, as many had pointed out. "On behalf of Grado, I'm simply grateful that you have agreed to this arrangement."

"Yes, well." He studied her carefully. She was lovely, there was no doubt about it; nowhere near as regal as Eirika or L'Arachel, but she was quite easy on the eyes. Soft curves and long blonde hair, gentle eyes, ladylike mannerisms. Of course, there was the issue of her timidity, but hopefully that would disappear once she was used to him.

She would make a fine wife, and Innes could see them getting along quite well.

-x-

Over the next several weeks, Natasha slowly became accustomed to her new life. The soldiers of Freila were happy to see her again, Tana was open and friendly and willing to help in any way, and Cormag's arrival helped smooth the transition more easily. Surely it would be easier with a friend along for the ride.

But despite that, Natasha still wasn't sure to make of her betrothed. Prince Innes could be charming and even kind one moment, cold and arrogant the next. He was quite attractive, she'd seen the way certain women admired him from afar, and every now and then she wondered if he wouldn't rather be betrothed to someone closer to his standing.

And she missed Grado. She missed the people, wondered how they were doing and worried about the state of the country in general. They'd recovered from the landslide better than anticipated, but still...

"Natasha?"

Innes's voice broke her from her thoughts, and only after he stood in the doorway did she realize she was only half-dressed. The sheer white nightgown she'd chosen for hotter nights didn't leave much to the imagination, and she blushed, throwing her arms up to cover herself.

"Prince Innes! D-did you need me for anything?"

"Only to ask if you wished to join me in the courtyard," he offered. "It's a lovely night. Perhaps we can watch the stars together."

"Oh...um, that would be lovely!" she said, a bit too eagerly for her tastes. "Let me just change into something more presentable, I'll only be a moment."

"What you have on is fine," the prince said, and for a moment she could swear she saw lust in his expression. Her cheeks flushed deeply at the thought that he could actually want her like this before they were even married.

"Er, well..." She waited for him to say he was joking, but he never did. Still, she didn't fancy the idea of the servants or the knights seeing her in such a sheer garment, so she threw her robe on and took his offered arm.

-x-

The stars were beautiful at this time of year, but right now they paled in comparison to his future bride. The more time they spent together, the more Innes's attraction to her grew, and the sight of her in that nightgown had kicked his arousal into overdrive. He hated that she'd felt the need to wear a robe, and right now he wanted it off more than anything. Actually, not just the robe. The nightgown. He needed her naked before him, in his arms, gasping and panting...

 _No, Innes._ He stopped that train of thought. Even if such overtures didn't scare or offend her, it was best to wait until they were officially wed. The consequences of premarital sex could damage either of their reputations, and some of the women already had their doubts about a Grado woman as Queen. He'd spared Natasha from this knowledge to protect her, but he'd heard whispers and the last thing he wanted was to validate them.

"You seem content here," he said at length. "I...do hope everyone has been good to you."

"Your sister and the knights have been absolutely wonderful," she said. "And of course, Cormag's presence has been a great comfort."

"I am glad," he said. "I know it must be hard to be away from your people."

"Well, yes..." She leaned against him, and he inhaled sharply. She was so warm and soft and his decency would not allow him to lay a hand on her. "But I can serve the people here just as easily. I only hope I can be a suitable wife for you, Prince Innes. I'm sure you'd-"

"Enough." He held up a hand to silence her. "It does not matter who I would have wanted in the past. I have grown fond of you, and that's what matters."

"But-"

"Are you happy?" he asked. "Do you feel for me as I do for you?"

"...yes," she said after a long pause. "I...am very happy with you, Prince Innes. In fact, I..."

Her eyes met his, and decency decided to go for a long walk as he kissed her.

-x-

Her eyes widened as his lips touched hers; she froze in shock for a moment before relaxing and kissing him back. He felt so warm, and forbidden desire welled up in her, feelings that had been stirring since the moment he saw her in her nightgown. Not that she wasn't already strongly attracted to him, but at that moment she'd become aware that she was only human despite her efforts to remain pure and chaste until their wedding night.

She needed him, Gods how she needed him.

"Innes," she panted as she pulled away. "Should we even..."

"If we both want this," he said, "I see no reason why not."

"But what will they say? The people...especially those women." His brow furrowed.

"So you know."

"I have ears, Prince Innes," she said. She did indeed hear the scathing remarks, but for the sake of her betrothed and her own sanity she pretended not to. "I know how they feel about Grado's blood mixing with Freila's."

"I care not for the ramblings of common gossips," he assured her. "And neither should you. You will be their queen, and there's nothing they can do about it." He kissed her again, quickly. "I want you, I know you want me, and nothing else should matter."

And at that moment, it didn't. His eyes looked straight into her, his hands were firm on her shoulders, and her lips still tingled from his kisses. He _did_ care what the people thought, she knew he did, but he cared more about _her_ and that made her want to give everything to him.

His mouth sought hers once more and this time she eagerly responded. She was dimly aware of her robe and then her nightgown slipping from her shoulders, the cool night air against her skin and then the soft grass beneath her as he laid her down. Everywhere his hands touched his mouth followed; her neck, her shoulders, her hips, her thighs, and finally her breasts. The rasp of his tongue across her nipples made her cry out, then moan softly into the night air.

"Innes..."

"It gets better." And then his mouth left her breasts, trailed down her stomach and he was kissing the growing heat between her thighs.

" _Ohh-!_ " Her breath caught in her throat, then came out in a shaky cry. Warm kisses gave way to gentle flicks of his tongue, then bold sweeping motions and finally his mouth covering her clitoris and _sucking_ before his tongue resumed its earlier actions. Of their own accord her hips began to rock against his face, her hand catching in his hair and her head rolling back; something was building and building and when it broke she _screamed_ , her entire body under the sway of his tongue.

And even then he didn't stop, his tongue rolling lazily up and down her now painfully sensitive flesh; moments after the first faded she climaxed softly again, and when he still didn't let up she was nearly sobbing, panting softly and grinding against his mouth until the third release shook her. After one last soft kiss he finally drew away, stroking her thighs to calm her. She could never, _ever_ imagine feeling this good again.

"T-that was...oh, Innes, I...I just..."

"I love to hear you cry out my name," he whispered, leaning up to kiss her forehead.

-x-

He didn't expect her to suddenly smirk at him and crawl to her knees, still shaking slightly from the night air and the intensity of what he'd done to her.

"You're a bit overdressed...and I should give you something," she whispered. He hadn't expected her to become so _bold_ , but he found he rather liked it. He let her undress him, then laid down as she beckoned him to. Her touches were nervous, of course, but no less eager than his to her. Her teeth captured one of his nipples, gently but firmly, and her soft little tongue passed over it in quick strokes.

"Natasha..."

She repeated the process with the other nipple, then pressed a teasing kiss to his navel before moving so that her head was eye-level with his now-aching cock. She paused there, just _staring_ at him in wonder...while he prided himself on his endowment, the way she looked at him made him feel downright enormous. And then that soft little tongue of hers was flicking against the head, and he yelped. She looked up, eyes widening in concern.

"D-did I do something wrong?"

"No...no, keep going. I just...didn't expect that, is all." She was showing him a whole new side to her, and he liked it. She licked him again, running her tongue over and over his shaft before taking in just the head and sucking lightly. His moans grew louder as she took in more and more...she'd taken him in a little more than halfway before reaching the point where it would be uncomfortable, and he was trying so hard not to thrust upwards into her mouth. Her ministrations were slower than his own with her, teasing and experimental and savoring until he felt his groin tightening; if she didn't stop he would come in her mouth and he didn't want it to end like that.

"S-stop," he ground out. She drew away, her cheeks flushing scarlet.

"D-did I do a good job...?"

"Wonderful," he breathed. "But I don't want to finish like that. I want _you._ "

-x-

 _Oh._ She tensed slightly. As her holy vows dictated she'd never been with a man before, and she knew for most women it would hurt the first time. She trusted him to be gentle, of course, but he wouldn't be able to avoid that inevitability.

But even with that in mind, she wanted him too.

"Then...take me, Innes. Please."

She laid back down and he settled his body over hers, between her legs, and she felt his length against her. He kissed her forehead, her cheeks, stroked her face to distract her as he slowly pushed in and while she did feel that initial sharp piercing pain it wasn't as bad as she'd feared.

"Keep moving," she whispered, and he did. Slowly at first, so as not to irritate her flesh, but then picked up the pace as she rocked against him. Her legs locked around his hips, driving him in further as he thrust; her vows of chastity and the mumblings of others seemed so far away now, all she knew was his touch and his warmth and his eyes looking into hers. When release came she buried her face in his shoulder to stifle her screams.

"I think you and I will be very happy together," he whispered as they lay together on the grass. When they got dressed and went back inside Tana was the only one still awake, and she promised to keep quiet about what they'd obviously been doing.

He announced their wedding date for next month.

-x-

In between the announcement and their wedding, he took her to bed many more times. By now the entire castle knew of their trysts, but none said a word, and when she gave birth to their daughter seven months after the wedding even the gossips were silent.

Of course, Tana's announcement of her and Cormag's own wedding date might have had something to do with it.

"You planned this, didn't you?" he asked her one night. Tana only smiled.

"I promised Natasha I wouldn't say a word."

And he knew she had.

_Thank you, sister._


End file.
